


All good thing must come to an end

by taxi1729



Category: Parties are For Losers - Ferry (Song Cycle)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Blackmail, Drama, F/M, Gen, Laboratories, Love, Suicide, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taxi1729/pseuds/taxi1729
Summary: Dima returns to the Center. Nothing good is waiting for him there, of course.
Relationships: Anna "Anya" Beletskaya/Dmitry | Dima
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	All good thing must come to an end

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Всему хорошему рано или поздно приходит конец](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/723758) by Anhen19. 



''I believed you! But no, you're bored, you have to play with your life and the lives of others, right? Why else did you have for being friends with a monster?'' This was the last straw for Sergei. He was suddenly deeply disappointed. Yura was dead to him.

''She is not a monster!'' Yura's screaming. Although his face is sore from bruising, he could no longer contain his emotions.

''The only monster is you. Serg, why did you rat her out to cops?'' Tears of despair sprang to him eyes ''Are you kidding me? Monster, yeah? Ha... Get your crap out of my apartment. And never come back. Never''

Sergei looks on him with dislike. The door of the house slammed shut.

''Is she a mutant too?..'' Anya stuck her head from the bedroom's door. She only came to get her phone charger. Her view seemed lost, as if she had realized something too heavy.

Yura turned around. ''Too?''

Her eyebrows went up. No. She shouldn't have said that. No! She covered her mouth with her hands and shook her head in a gesture of denial.

''That's not what I meant. I misspoke. Ha-ha! I just wanted to say that...''

But Yura was no longer deceived by empty speeches. ''You mean what you said. So you know someone like Katya''.

Anya clutched the wire in her hands. A word spoken is past recalling. 'Yes'.

''Introduce me... Please''. He tried to smile and say it as amiably and calmly as possible, and it even worked. Too bad he wasn't going to be friends. Yura's green eyes flashed.

As soon as the calmness in Dima's life was restored, it was interrupted. And who interrupted it? Anya's brother. Who would have thought that this "loser" would come to his house and interfere with his happiness? Yes, this is happiness. Never before has Dima been so pleased. In the Center, it was considered just an object, that was experimented on or used as a weapon. The object that doesn't deserve human treatment. Anya showed him warmth, joy, and love. She was the first person in his adult life who didn't consider it a object, thing.

Sometimes Dima had nightmares. He was locked up in a small dark room and seemed to be locked up forever. This is the penalty for disobedience. After all, a crime is always followed by a punishment, right? When he had these dreams, he would toss and turn on the sofa and wake Anya. Anya, despite the desire to sleep, hug him and stroke his hair, running her tiny fingers through the strands. Sometimes she sing a lullaby or whisper tender phrases ''That's all right. It will never happen again. You're here with me. I'll never let anyone take you from me. Are you listening me? I love you, Dima''. Then she kissed him on the cheek. He couldn't see her in the dark; she must have been smiling, as only she could.

Yura and Dima stood on the balcony and waited for Anya to return from the store with pelmeni and other foodstuffs.

''Your task is to surrender to the staff of the center, find Katya and escape from there with her. As it was before. You can even kill everyone there. See?''

''What make you think I'd agree?''

Yura looked at him coldly.

''You have no choice. I'll grass you anyway. With purpose or without. It's in your best interest to cooperate with me. You know, I can ruin your idyll. I know all about your love affair. Well, I can tell her things about you that she won't be able to look at your mutant muzzle after. At most. I'm her brother, of course, but I never loved her. How can you even love the daughter of a bastard and a whore? Trust me, I have no problem hiring hoodlums to make her face purple. You'll have to. Got it?''

Yura said this jerkily and sharply, lowering his voice threateningly. Of course, he bluffed. All these dirty words are said only to force Dima to accept his terms.

Dima felt a chill creep into his heart. How could this thing have lived so close to Anya for so many years? Crud. However Yura's words were easy to believe, especially considering the recent events related to Olya. Few people get caught by the police. Dima was really afraid for Anya, his girl.

He wouldn't let anyone touch her. It's not a pity to risk your freedom for her.

''Yes''.

Yura stubbed out his cigarette and threw it out the window.

''You have a day. Eight o'clock tomorrow night. In this apartment''.

''…''

Dima couldn't get to sleep that night. A plan for action was turning over in his mind. Let them will be catching him, he will be waiting a few days, and when they will be bringing him back to test KT, he will be killing or maiming present, breaking the glass and running away with her. Then they will be lying low for a month. And when everything will be dying down, he will be leading Kt to the redhead bastard (as Dima dubbed him), be going back to Anya and be running away with her to her aunt's empty apartment in the neighboring town, which Yura had hinted at over tea yesterday. But no matter how brave Dima was, he was still afraid.

He was turned away from Anya and curled up with tension.

Suddenly Anya's hands were on him from behind. She hugged him gently, burying her face in his shoulder blade. It was way too much for Dima. The tears came into his eyes, then shudder passed through his body.

''Hey, what's wrong?'' Anya got up and tried to get a look Dima's face

''Just bad dream again. Sorry, you can't sleep because of me.''

''It's okay.''

Furtively wiping away tears, Dima turned to her and held her close and tunneled her fingers in her unruly hair. He felt a little calmer.

''I love you. Very much''

She didn't often hear him say that, so she was a little embarrassed.

''Now go to sleep '

She couldn't shake bad feelings...

It was 7:45 p.m. Dima together with Anya lay on the couch and watched some lame on TV.

''You can go to the shop. I remembered that we had run out of salt''

''Right. Okay, I'll be quick''

She took her blue backpack and keys and put on her shoes.

Dima couldn't take his eyes off her, he didn't want to say goodbye to her even for a month. He was confident in his strength, but he was still worried.

''Bye''.

She smiled her peculiar sunny smile. And went away.

Dima went to the kitchen to pour himself a сup of tea.

'I still have time to get a cup of tea'. His hands were shaking. Dima had only taken a few sips when he heard the door open. He tensed and waited for the armed men to break into the apartment. But the expected noise did not come. A familiar voice came from the doorway.

''Imagine, I forgot my money, lol...''

No. No no no. Not that!

She looked at Dima. His expression betrayed all his emotions - bewilderment, rising panic, regret, fear, sadness.

''What are you doing?'' startled, Anya gave up her search. She looked at Dima expectantly, clearly sensing that something serious was happening. And very, very bad.

''Why do you come back?..''

The heavy tramp of many people could already be heard in the entrance.

The apartment was filled with armed members of the Center's security service. Anya was pushed aside. She hit the wall hard, probably broke her arm.

Dima's eyes widened with anger. How dare they touch her? She had nothing to do with it! He raised a steel shoe spoon in the air to slap one of the bastards in the face. But there was a slight pain in his leg and a burning numbness spreading from there.

Concentration faltered and the spoon fell to the floor with a sound. Looking down, Dima saw a dart sticking out of his leg, apparently with a tranquilizer. One of the uniformed men behind them was lowering his special weapon. Everything swam before his eyes, and for some reason the floor began to rapidly approach. The last thing Dima had time to think — what a pity that he could not knock out the teeth of that big guy for Anya.

Her Dima was carried away by some assholes in uniform. Anya stood up, hissing from the pain in her shoulder. Yes, it looks like a real fracture. But it didn't matter to her now.

She ran out of the door and down the stairs.

''Let him go, you freaks!'' Anya screamed, clinging to the man with her good hand. She punched him in the back with all her strength, but unfortunately it wasn't enough.

They paid no attention to her, only occasionally pushing the raging girl away. There was a car on the street where they all loaded up. Together with Dima. ''No! W-wait, wait! Don't! Please don't take him!'' Anya screamed, shuddering in sobs, tried to cling to the car. Someone ran up behind her and grabbed her by the arms. The pain in her left arm was intense, but it couldn't be compared to the pain in her heart. Hands pulled her away from the car. The best person in Anya's life was taken away. Stolen from her. And she had promised to protect him. The car drove away, bouncing over potholes in the asphalt.

When the first shock passed, Anya turned around. It was none other than her brother who held her. For a moment, a simple chain of logic formed in her mind. Katya. Yura and Sergey. Acquaintance. Abduction. She stared blankly at her brother's face. 

'' You…''

Yura just looked away to the side.

''IT'S YOU! You gave them Dima! How... How could you?'' her voice broke like the creak of an unoiled door. 

''It'll be all right. They will definitely get out together'' Anya grabbed the collar of his sweatshirt with her right hand. 

''Together?.. Oh, so that's it? Did you send him there FOR HER?! Are you fucked, bastard? Who the fuck are you to control his life? Dima's life, in your opinion, is cheaper than your friend's life?! You take and take. First Olya, and now.. now you've taken Dima from me, too!'' Anya screamed, choking with anger.

Yura could not answer her. Anya's eyes sparkled with genuine hatred. Swinging with all her strength, she slapped Yura across the face. The blow reddened her palm. ''Who's the monster now? Hah… You're scum. The most real scum. I would never see your filthy face again'' With that, she walked away, wiping away her tears as she went. Yura stood still and looked into the distance, where the car had gone. Dejavu hits him.

Dima's eyes were filled with a bright light that hurt his temples. He looked around — an empty room with white walls, only a bed, a small table bolted to the floor, and a stand with an IV. To the

right was a heavy steel door, to the left an ordinary one that must have led to a bathroom. A security camera was attached to the ceiling.

Dima tried to rise to a semi-sitting position, but his weakness did not allow him. His head felt heavy and slightly dizzy. In addition, he found that his hands and feet were tied to the bed with special straps.

''Fuck. Drugged some stuff'' mentally concluded Dima.

Time passed, but no one came to his room. There was nothing else to do but fall asleep again. In his sleep, he was drowning in a viscous black slush. Sometimes Dima managed to come up and take a breath of air, and then he saw him. A redhead bastard. He stood by and looked at the drowning man indifferently. As he came to the surface for the last time with his last strength, he heard Yura's laughter. At this moment, something was rapidly pulling him to the bottom of this black swamp. Voices came from the bottom.

'Wake up, I tell you!'

Dima opened his eyes again. There was no slush around, and Yura was not there. He was still lying on his bed, in the Center. A white-coated employee was standing nearby. He was carrying a notepad and a pen.

''So-so-so. DT001-319. How are you feeling?''

''Shitty''

Dizziness and slight nausea remained.

''I feel you'' the man in the robe made a caring expression, but it was obvious that it was just a mask.

Looking closer, Dima recognized him. Yes, this was definitely the same employee of the Center who had once assigned him to conduct experiments on a certain group of mutants. Mikhail Ivanovich then gathered a whole Council to agree on his idea for using Dima's ability. After all, it is much more convenient to test regeneration like KT-type mutants using Dima than to do it manually.

And while he didn't like torturing people by mutilating their bodies, he had a special position. Few people were allowed to walk around the territory almost freely, much less interact with other test subjects.

''I'm sorry, but you'll have to get used to it. It will always accompany you now. This is a side effect of a drug we developed specifically for you'' as he said this, he feigned a smile ''You see, it's designed to suppress your abilities''.

Hearing this phrase, Dima decided to check it out. He concentrated, trying to influence the pen. Fail. The effort sent a sharp pain through his skull, as if someone had driven a nail into his head.

''Agh''

Dima caught his breath, and began to cough once more.

''You wouldn't be yourself if you didn't try. Enthusiasm is good, so the tranquilizer effect has passed'' Mikhail Ivanovich wrote something down in his notebook.

''You definitely should have hidden more carefully. It won't work the second time. We have security tightened''

Whistling some simple tune, the lab worker unfastened the straps from Dima's limbs, replacing them with a single bracelet.

''Mind you, this bracelet has a sensor. We're putting these on everyone after your escape with KT003-405. If you try to take it off or break it, it will trigger a safety catch that will inject a tranquilizer. And more powerful than the one that was shot at you. So I don't recommend it, you won't like it. I think I'll leave. Dinner is at nine. Entertain''

Sarcastically.

Days, weeks, maybe even months passed. He was already lost in time. He was tired of counting. If Dima was told that 10 years have passed, he would not be surprised. He had forgotten how to be surprised.

The plan failed. There was no question of escape, he had known that in the first week. It was painful to realize. And not only to be aware. Often the pain was physical.

There were no more tests with other mutants, and it was probably worth being happy about. If it weren't for the fact that Dima never left his room. His world shrank to 15 square meters and a restroom. Two rooms that bind his body and mind.

He saw people when they brought him food and on experiments. These experiments were much worse than those that were conducted before. Largely due to the side effects of drugs.

Mikhail Ivanovich and about 5 other laboratory assistants came, wearing bulletproof vests, helmets and shields made of special protective glass that suppresses any impact, like the riot police. They brought all sorts of measuring devices directly into the ward. Before the experiment, Dima was injected with a drug that unblocked his telekinesis. When the opposite action of the drugs interacted, Dima had a fever. His body was shivering, cold and hot at the same time. His bones and muscles ached, and the back of his head felt like it had been shot through. He was not asked to do anything special - just send energy pulses to special devices with different duration, frequency and strength. When the ruthless workers finished, they pumped him with the suppressive drug again. Usually after this Dima lost consciousness. More and more often it seemed to him that at the last moment before darkness, he was being held by the hand of someone close and familiar.

About three months ago, during an experiment, he tried to destroy this room. But without success. Employees of the center closed their shields, and Mikhail Ivanovich took out a remote control from his pocket and pressed a button. The bracelet worked, and a tranquilizer needle popped out of it. Dima was immediately paralyzed, his legs gave way, and he collapsed on the cold floor. The worst thing was that he couldn't breathe.

''Well... Why did you behave so badly? Now I'll have to put you on a ventilator. I warned you'' – said supervisor.

In oblivion, he was received by the familiar embrace. Anya was hugging him.

The only thing that comforted Dima in this terrible place was talking to Anya. She appeared out of nowhere - coming out from behind, entering the room with the sadists in their dressing gowns. Sometimes he woke up and Anya would be there. She looked at him with her big blue eyes, smiling that peculiar smile of hers. She liked to call him by his name.

''Good morning, Dima,'' she greeted him in a clear, cheerful voice almost every time he woke up.

Here, no one called him by name, only by number. That's why it was especially valuable for Dima. After all, a name is given to a Person. She spent a long time telling all sorts of nonsense - how she went to school, what phone a classmate bought, about Olya's official Affairs.

It must have been something from the past. It was all vaguely familiar, and once a week or so, her stories were repeated. But Dima didn't care if it was old stories or new, because no one else talked to him here. She'd asked him how he'd spent the day. At times like this, he didn't know what to say to her. But Anya looked at him with such interest that Dima could not refuse her. He didn't have any "heroic valour" left. This was already unbearable. He complained to her, a lot. He told her how much it hurt. His head ached constantly, only sometimes weaker or stronger. It was especially bad after the experiments,when he came to. The weakness and nausea were still there, just as he had been warned. When is "then"? Dima no longer remembered. Probably a long time ago. Because of the nausea, he had no appetite, and he did not eat much, which further weakened him. Fortunately, there was always a bed nearby, where he spent most of the day. Anya often lay next to him, hugging him. And although Dima dimly understood that she was not real, but only figment of his disorder, he enjoy her warm embrace. The same as before, when he must have lived in Paradise.

Sometimes he thought of Katya. It must be bad for her, too, if not worse than for him.

''What happened to her?'' Dima asked Anya sitting next to him on the bed almost in a whisper.

''No matter. Don't worry about her,'' she smiled and stroked his hair. He liked it when Anya did it, it seemed to make his head hurt less.

Each night was harder than the last. Dima fell asleep with difficulty. Illusion Anya could no longer comfort him, she became completely false.

Tears choked Dima when he remembered the past.

Freedom. Fresh breeze from the open window. Noise in the morning when Olya was going to work. The smell of slightly burnt eggs, which Anya managed to set on fire every time. She grumbled as she scraped the poor eggs out of the pan, but Dima still liked it, despite the burning taste.

She was sincere and upright, always said what she thought, not shy of obscene words.

This made her different from the sweetly tender Anya here. Every day she became more and more frightened Dima. Her sudden appearances made him wince, and her smile no longer seemed so kind and Sunny.

Sometimes Dima wanted to hide from her, but there was nowhere to go.

''Are you afraid of me?'' she asked in a wistful voice.

''No, what makes you think that?'' Dima tried to lie as convincingly as possible.

''Well...''

At night, she stood next to the bed, making Dima press into the pillow. But even under the covers her gaze seemed to fair to shriveled him.

Most of all, he liked to sleep. In his dreams, he saw Anya, the real one. They walked in the Park, had picnics, listened to music together. She was lying on Dima's lap, singing along to the songs coming from the phone's speakers. At the end of each such dream, Anya would get up, look him straight in the eye for a few minutes, and say goodbye.

''Bye!'' Anya spoke with a smile and went, gradually moving away from Dima.

He tried to catch up with her, ran, but could not move. He would wake up in a cold sweat with his hand outstretched. There were still tears in his eyes.

Each time the separation became more unbearable, and the fake Anya obsessively waited for him by the bed every morning.

Today Dima decided that it was time to end this.

When the lights went out, he got out of bed.

''Let's play hide and seek?'' he said to ''Anya''.

The girl jumped for joy. Dima had not played with her for a very long time.

''Yes! Yes!''

''Well. Close your eyes and stay here. Count to a thousand. After that, you can look for me'' She stood in a corner, covering her eyes with her hands.

''One, two, three...''

At the sound of her frightening voice, Dima went to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. There was no cell, the guards had some conscience. In addition to the toilet, there was a small bathroom where he couldn't lie down, just sit with your knees bent. Yes, it's all over now. Dima smiled at the thought. It will no longer be painful, scary, or sad.

He turned on the faucet. The tub was slowly filling, and he stood looking at the water. Katya's words came to mind. Something about being free and enjoying life, not hiding in corners.

''Hah, you were right. And you know, I was happy. You probably did, too. Where did we end up?..''

The tub was full. Dima plunged his head into it, splattering his clothes. A pleasant coolness washed over his face, taking away his headache.

''Breathe in, breathe out...'''

''One, two, three!''

On "three" lungs were filled with water. Suffocation paralyzed his thoughts, just as it had when the bracelet had worked. After a few minutes, the pain in his lungs disappeared, replaced by both lightness and heaviness - a queer sensation… Darkness covered his mind. Forever. The last thing Dima saw was Anya smiling at him. The one he'd always loved. His Anya.


End file.
